parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *King Koopa: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? *Princess Peach: King Koopa, we will never join you! *King Koopa: As you wish, ladies first, my dear. *Princess Peach: Goodbye, boys. *All: Goodbye, Peach. *Princess Peach: Luigi, be brave. *Luigi: I shall strive to, Peach. *Princess Peach: Goodbye, Toad. *Toad: Goodbye. (the pirates argue and push Peach onto the plank until she arrives at the edge) No, Peach, no! Peach, please, wait! (Peach falls to the water, but gets saved by someone to avoid hitting the water, and dissapears without a trace) *Bowser Jr: Captain. No splash! *King Koopa: Not a sound? *Pirate 4: Not a bloomin' ripple? (laughs) *Pirate 5: It's a jinx. *Pirate 6: That's what it is. *Pirate 7: No Splash? *Pirate 8: Did you hear a splash? *Pirate 9: No, that was weird. *Pirate 1: No sign of the wave. *Pirate 2: It's a black day! *Pirate 3: Mock me words! *Pirate 4: We're all doomed! *Kamek: The ship is bewitched. *Farnsworth: No splash, Captain. *King Koopa: So, you want a splash, Mr. Farnsworth? (knocks Farnsworth overboard into the sea) Then I'll give you one right now! Who's next? *Mario: You're next, Koopa. And this time, you have gone too far! (All the Lost Boys, Luigi, and Toad are thrilled to see him) *Everybody: Hooray! It's Mario Pan! And Peach! *King Koopa: It can't be. *Lackey: It's his blinking ghost what's talking. *Mario: Say your prayers, King Koopa. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Koopa: (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's blocking these days. I'd run them through. (Mario jumps down and hops over King Koopa, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Mario's laser sword) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Mario attacks boldly, causing Koopa to retreat. Koopa slashes at Mario, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Mario: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Luigi: Hurry, Toad. come on. (the slaves escape) *King Koopa: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Koopa breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Were Rabbit would have caught him for his food. Mario flies down and slashes at Koopa's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Koopa to scream in pain) Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing as a flying devil. *Mario: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Koopa, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Luigi, Toad, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, that Bowser Jr escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *King Koopa: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Mario: Coward? Me? *King Koopa: You've wasted your time. *Mario: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *King Koopa: And now you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *Princess Peach: Mario, do something, please! (Mario and Koopa's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Mario: Don't worry, Peach. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Mario slashes poor Koopa, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Koopa off the ship into the sea. Koopa swims for his life as Were Rabbit chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *King Koopa: Son! Oh, I hate you, Mario! And Mario, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts